equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugarcoat
|hair = with streaks |coat = |cutie mark = (film) (merchandise) |voice = Sienna Bohn}}Sugarcoat is a female human and a student from Crystal Prep Academy.__TOC__ Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Sugarcoat appears in ''Friendship Games as a student of Crystal Prep Academy and a member of its sports team, the Shadowbolts. She first appears on the bus to Canterlot High School after the human Twilight Sparkle gives a half-hearted speech to her teammates. When Twilight sits down next to her, Sugarcoat bluntly remarks on the ineffectiveness of her speech. Sugarcoat participates in the Academic Decathlon of the Friendship Games, being paired with Indigo Zap during the woodshop portion. They construct a two-story birdhouse that wins the event, and they gloat over their victory to Sandalwood and Micro Chips. During the spelling bee event, she misspells the word “cymotrichous". In the Tri-Cross Relay, Sugarcoat is again paired with Indigo Zap in motocross against Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer. When Twilight is unable to score a bull's-eye in archery, Sugarcoat comments that she is "really bad at this." She ends up failing the motocross event after being attacked by a giant Everfree plant creature. During the final event, Sugarcoat joins Principal Cinch and the other Shadowbolts in pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic she collected throughout the Games, and she watches in horror as the magic transforms Twilight into the monstrous Midnight Sparkle. As Midnight Sparkle slowly destroys the "world" around her, Sugarcoat and her teammates help save their fellow students and the Wondercolts. After Twilight returns to normal, Sugarcoat is outspoken about the negative consequences of Cinch's actions, with Pinkie Pie remarking that it's "a lot to take in when you say it all at once." ''Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In ''Dance Magic, Sugarcoat and her friends run into Rarity, who is signing the Rainbooms up for the Canterlot Mall's dance competition, which they are also taking part in as a chance to raise the money for their classmates to have their Spring Dance on a yacht, rather than in the CPA auditorium. When Rarity mentions her ideas for the Rainbooms, Sugarcoat and the other Shadowbolts steal Rarity's idea in the hopes of winning the contest themselves, and when Rarity and Twilight confront them at the CPA dance studio later regarding it, the Shadowbolts mention having already submitted their entry, so if Rarity and the Rainbooms tried the same idea, people would think the Rainbooms are copying the Shadowbolts instead. However, it is revealed that while they have the moves, the Shadowbolts don't have their own original music to work with, having relied on music from Sapphire Shores this whole time, making them fear that they will let down their classmates and not get enough money for the yacht to have the Spring Dance on. Rarity overhears this, and suggests a compromise to benefit both the Rainbooms and the Shadowbolts in their plights. With the Rainbooms and Shadowbolts uniting into a single group with a single joint entry into the competition, they win and raise enough money for the Shadowbolts to take their classmates on the yacht trip for their Spring Dance, and asking the Rainbooms to come and perform at the dance as well. Personality Sugarcoat displays an overly blunt, cynical attitude towards others, Twilight Sparkle in particular, pointing out their faults without hesitation. This notably contrasts with her name, which means to make something sound more pleasant than it is. Like most of her schoolmates, Sugarcoat is highly competitive, arrogant, and a poor sport. She is also willing to go to any means necessary to level the playing field, such as pressuring Twilight into using magic to their school's advantage when they suspect Canterlot High School of doing the same. However, she shows a more compassionate side when she comes to her rivals' rescue after her team's actions end up putting both schools in danger. In Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise, Sugarcoat shares Fluttershy's fondness for animals. In Dance Magic, she still remains blunt in her opinions, but under a more honest mindset since Dean Cadance succeeded Cinch as CPA principal. When the Shadowbolts and Rainbooms unite to benefit both their causes, Rarity and Sour Sweet begin to argue over what should be rehearsed first, but Sugarcoat gives them an annoyed glance that gets them to abruptly stop since it didn't matter, as long as they worked together as friends, rather than rivals like back at the Friendship Games. Other depictions Chapter books In the novel Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise, Sugarcoat, along with Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare, attempt to give Twilight advice on friendship, but she bickers with her friends instead. After Twilight invites her to Rarity's sleepover, she mellows out and even turns against Sunny Flare when she starts to ruin the party with her snobby attitude. Software Sugarcoat appears in the Equestria Girls mobile app. Friendship Games description Contrary to her name, Sugarcoat tends to be pretty straightforward with what she has to say, which can come off kind of harsh sometimes. While Applejack is known for being honest, Sugarcoat is just blunt. Merchandise There are two Friendship Games dolls of Sugarcoat that were released in 2015 to promote the film: One doll was released for the "Sporty Style Deluxe" doll. Another doll was released for "School Spirit" doll. The Sporty Style doll comes with a motocross helmet. Sugarcoat's description on the back of her School Spirit doll's packaging reads, "Nothing but the best!" The School Spirit doll didn't come with her glasses. Quotes Gallery References Category:Female characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Students from Crystal Prep Academy Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Rival